1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bag filling apparatus for filling loose or particulate material into bags.
2. Prior Art
The filling of bags has long been done with a variety of devices, but problems in packing material that doesn't flow, such as loose fill insulation that is formed by grinding or pulverizing cellulose fiber still exist. The present device simplifies the job and makes sure that the bags are filled with the desired amount of density.